


So in love, so at a loss

by gaynebula



Series: Writing prompts [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Trans Character, Comfort, M/M, david has a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaynebula/pseuds/gaynebula
Summary: David's day goes from bad to worse, until the night comes and all he can do is run to Matteo.For two different prompts:1) David had a horrible day and he just wants to go to bed and cry or scream or anything. When he comes home Matteo is already asleep in their bed, he gives a kiss to Matteo because how can he withstand? And then wakes Matteo up, because he knows that Matteo would want that. Because he knows that Matteo will be there for him and listens and he needs him right now. Him, a hug and a deep kiss. He feels comfortable enough in their relationship to seek out Matteo's comfort, to wake his boyfriend up?2) Maybe some clingy davenzi? Or rather David living out his more clingy side?
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Series: Writing prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992580
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	So in love, so at a loss

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy writing these stories, you can send me other prompts at @thisverygayuniverse on tumblr if you want
> 
> Also: the title is from the song I've Wanted You by First aid kit

It should’ve been an alright Thursday, maybe even better than alright, and yet David is standing on the late night bus, half wishing he’d just ran instead every time the bus slowly comes to another stop that isn’t his.

The plan had been to go to work as usual in the morning, then have a nice lunch - the leftovers from last night, when he had ordered take out from his favourite place - then, after a few more hours of his shift, he was going to meet up with Laura for a screening of a film she somehow had access to before the public did. David had tried to figure out the details around it, but his sister had been exceptionally vague, and he suspected it had something to do with the profile he’d seen pop up on her phone almost every time they’d hung out these days, the same one that without fail made his sister smile in a way that almost looked like _blushing_. Either way, David was happy about it, excited both for the film and for hanging out with her one-on-one.

He had barely gotten past eating breakfast in somewhat of a hurry before leaving his flat - if it could even be called that, considering just how tiny it was - when he stopped outside the building, cursing at the sight in front of him. His bike, kind of old and kind of shitty but very much _his_ , wasn’t standing in the place he _knew_ he left it the night before, and at closer inspection, he noticed a small tool someone had seemingly just thrown to the ground close by. Fuck.

It was too early, and he was too tired to let himself feel the extent of the frustration and sadness he knew he should be feeling, so instead, he quickly figured out how to buy a bus pass on his phone before jogging off to the closest bus stop, hoping he would still make it to work on time.

He didn’t, which, in his defense, wasn’t his fault, but he also knew it wouldn’t really matter.

He’d checked so that the bus he jumped on would take him to roughly the same area as his workplace, just a bit too far off for him to walk the rest of the way but close enough to a bus stop on another route that would drop him off just outside his building. He was somewhat okay, still not registering properly that his bike had been stolen, or that he’d have to get a new one, but the bus slowly got a bit too crowded, and it didn’t take long before a guy was elbowing him in the ribs due to the lack of space, making him too aware of his binder and lack of air.

As the bus took a bit of a sharp turn, David was drawn out of his own mind for long enough to actually take in his surroundings, and, shit. The bus was making its way through some more rural parts of town, noticeably not anywhere close to where David knew he should be heading, if he’d understood the instructions right, and he was pretty sure he had.

Before he had time to double check on his phone, though, he overheard someone with a very stressed out voice asking about the next stop, to which a man he’d thought was sleeping muttered something about road work, making the bus take another, much longer route this specific week.

He could sense himself shutting down at that, not really feeling like he was _there_ , or anywhere, just existing until he almost mechanically exited the bus, and walked. There wasn’t really a strategy to it, more just a heavy aching in his head and the desperate need for fresh air.

As he grabbed his phone to check the time, he noticed he had a few new texts from his coworkers, and he cursed under his breath as he quickly glanced through them. He had already left a voice message to his boss at the realisation that his bike was stolen, giving them a heads up that he might get in a bit late, but he guesses his boss hasn’t bothered to listen to it.

When he actually gets there, just about an hour late, none of his coworkers seem to care that much, but it’s clear they’re understaffed even with David there, so he makes sure to just keep his head down and not argue when it’s too busy for him to take a break when he’s usually supposed to have his lunch. 

Needless to say, by the time he’s able to leave the store half an hour later than he’s scheduled for, he’s exhausted. The aching in his ribs from earlier has gotten way worse, maybe from being tense, and his entire being feels sore from not really being able to relax for the entire day. He can feel a slight pain indicating he should eat something, but out of all the things he’s feeling, it’s the easiest one to deal with, so he just heads over to the place he’s supposed to meet Laura, trying to force himself into a better mood.

She can obviously sense something’s off with him when they hug, and then again when she asks him about work and, instead of going on a rant about annoying customers, he just sighs, rubbing his temples a little and mumbles something about not wanting to talk about it. Laura doesn’t pry, though, just pats him gently at the slope of his shoulder, and guides him into the small theatre. They get snacks just before the lights go out, and David realises just how hungry he is, and suddenly, sitting still for two hours with no real food makes his body feel so _drained_ that for a second, he almost wants to cry. It makes him feel like a child that seemingly cries over nothing, when that nothing is actually just the last thing in a row of other small, shitty things, and he tells himself he can keep it together until the movie has started, at least. Maybe he could just tell Laura the tears in his eyes are from the emotional delivery or whatever.

He had forgotten about the set-up, though, so when the director shows up at the ending of the film to talk briefly about the film, David feels like he might just break down then and there. Part of it is due to the very fact that on a normal day, this is exactly the kind of thing he would be into, and the fact that Laura could’ve brought any of her artsy friends but still brought her little brother just for him to not act grateful at all just… feels shitty. But he can’t complain about it, because it would make the entire thing  _ worse _ , and Laura would suggest that they could leave early, even though he knows she actually wants to listen to the director’s thing.

So, he sits through it, not really being able to focus on what’s going on but at least not ruining it, either, and when Laura looks over and smiles at him after one of the questions, he manages to smile back, despite not getting it. As the applause comes to an end, Laura and David quickly make their way outside. And he knows the logical thing would be for him to just follow Laura home, as they’d planned, since she lives close by, just a few minutes walk, and he could just sleep when he’d get there, and then tomorrow would be a new, less shitty day.

But.

Amidst of the turbulence of his mind, he can make out a clear thought, almost glowing inside of him, telling him he needs to go somewhere else, and he doesn’t need to think it through to know that place is Matteo.

They haven’t even been together for that long, just under four months, and still, David knows Matteo is his  _ home. _ He hasn’t told him, hasn’t told anyone, but he can feel it, and he’s pretty sure Matteo can feel it, too, if the electricity in their joint movements or the slow kisses left on his skin are anything to go by.

He manages to say goodbye to Laura with a lie about wanting to sleep in his own bed, and she doesn’t even question it, just shrugs and gives him a hug before waving him off. So, he gets on a late night bus that’s basically empty, and still, the bus driver makes sure to stop at every stop on the way to Matteo’s, making it feel like David is suspended in time, only surrounded by sleepy streets and empty bus seats around him. On any other night, this is another thing he’d really liked, the silence and the shadows forming off the light from the street lamps, but now, he just wants to get to his stop and run straight to the apartment building around the corner.

So, as soon as the bus makes a turn onto the right street, he does.

It doesn’t take long once he’s basically jogged up the stairs for him to find the spare key Matteo had lent him a while back. He had intended to give it back, but the last time he’d brought it up Matteo had just shrugged, mumbling something about “figuring it out later” and instead proceeded to wrap his arms around David’s waist.

Now, David unlocks the door quietly, then tiptoes inside just to leave all his things on the floor, not caring about making a bit of a mess in Matteo’s hallway. The lights are off around the apartment, which isn’t that unusual if Matteo is just hanging out in his room, but when he reaches the bedroom door, there is no light coming from inside of it, either.

“Matteo?” David whispers, opening the door just a little, and his heart aches in the best possible way as his eyes find Matteo, lying on his side with his hair standing out from under the covers, his arms holding on to the pillow David usually borrows whenever he spends the night.

He doesn’t stirr as David closes the door gently behind him, just breathes rhythmically in his sleep, and David forces himself to take the time to get out of his binder instead of instantly laying down beside him. He didn’t bring any clothes, so he just undresses until he’s in his boxers and the black t-shirt he’s had underneath his more proper work shirt.

The mattress dips a little under his weight as he sits down, not trying to make a noise but not being as quiet as he probably could be, either, and he doesn’t really bother about waking Matteo as he positions himself so that they’re close together. He is pretty like this, because there isn’t a moment when David thinks he’s _not_ , but there’s something careful about his features in the dark of his room, the way his eyelashes are closed together, that leaves David in awe.

“David?”

Suddenly, Matteo blinks at him, and David can feel himself falling deeper in love at the sound of his sleepy voice, barely able to pronounce his name.

“Hi” David whispers, and he needs to be closer, so he intently moves his hand to Matteo’s face, softly stroking his warm, rosy cheek.

“Laura?” Matteo mumbles, clearly trying to formulate his thought process but failing slightly, and David can’t do anything but kiss him at the side of his mouth, just missing his lips.

“I missed you too much” David mumbles into his skin, not wanting to explain, not wanting to bring the outside world into their own, private world.

“Mm” Matteo mumbles back, but he’s smiling widely, then sighing as David brings him in for a kiss.

It doesn’t last long, but as their lips touch, David can feel his exhaustion slowly pour out of his limbs, as if Matteo is filling him with an antidote, and he finally relaxes as Matteo deepens the kiss a little before yawning a little.

It’s immensely cute, but David still needs something to ground him, so as Matteo cuddles back into the pillows, David moves so that he’s as close as possible, draping himself onto Matteo’s chest, gently kissing the beginning of his neck.

“Okay?” Matteo asks as he glances down at him, carefully moving his hand through David’s hair, and David just nods, because now, everything is more than okay.

“Mm. Just want you.”

For a second, he thinks Matteo has fallen asleep, because the movement of his hand comes to a halt, and when David looks up at him, his eyes are closed again, still with a soft smile on his tired face.

But, then, as David moves to his side, burying his face in Matteo’s side, breathing in the scent of his sleep shirt, reveling in the feeling of _Matteo_ , he can hear a stutter through Matteo’s chest, and when he glances back up through his eyelashes, Matteo is just looking at him, with something unreadable in his eyes.

“I want you too.”

Before he can lean up to kiss him, Matteo’s arm is safely tucked around his back, pulling him into his body even further, and he can feel his body go soft at the touch, clinging himself closer to Matteo’s every limb. It doesn’t take long until he feels like he can breathe steadily for the first time all day, and as he drifts off to sleep, all he can register is Matteo carefully pressing his lips to the side of his head, and David thinks this, right there, is the home he’s been waiting to find. 


End file.
